Balance
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Eustass Kid necesita realizar un específico ritual para que el precario balance de su vida no se desmorone. Si algo falla, perderá lo más importante que ha tenido jamás: a Trafalgar Law. Kid x Law


**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece y no obtengo beneficio alguno de la escritura de este fanfic.

Esta historia acabo de escribirla del tirón para descargar una serie de emociones desagradables que llevan dándome la lata desde hace semanas.

**Advertencia:** Solamente lo diré una vez, está historia es, con diferencia, lo más perturbador que he escrito hasta la fecha. Si tuviese que utilizar una palabra para definirla, me decantaría por "enfermiza". Leéis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad, yo os he avisado. Si en algún momento veis que es demasiado, dejadlo, porque la cosa solo va a peor.

* * *

**Balance**

_-… Por suerte, la bala salió limpiamente, de modo que que, aparte de la cicatriz, no experimentarás secuelas más allá de una temporada con dolores y molestias –terminó de explicar en tono profesional y desapasionado el médico._

_Eustass Kid no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando al hombre que había aparecido frente a él minutos atrás y se había presentado como su médico poco después de que el pelirrojo despertara y se encontrara en una monótona habitación de hospital._

_Trafalgar Law era un sujeto por lo menos curioso. Aparentaba unos veinticinco años y era un hombre bastante alto, aunque no tanto como el propio Kid, delgado, de piel morena y con ojeras que le daban un aspecto un tanto enfermizo. Sus patillas y perilla, los dos pendientes que llevaba en cada oreja y los tatuajes de sus manos, junto a los que se adivinaban bajo las mangas ligeramente subidas de su bata blanca de médico, hacían que fuese una persona a la que esperarías ver antes pinchándose algo en un callejón que trabajando en un hospital, y de doctor ni más ni menos. Pero no eran solo sus características físicas lo que había llamado la atención de Kid: brillaba algo en sus ojos grises, detrás de la seriedad y el ligero desinterés que proyectaban, algo que había mandado un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado por primera vez._

_Era poco frecuente que algo o alguien captase el interés de Kid, pero cuando el pelirrojo sentía ese interés por algo hacía todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para saciarlo._

_En ese momento, Trafalgar Law era el mayor misterio que había aparecido frente a Eustass Kid en mucho tiempo._

* * *

Kid se terminó su cerveza de un largo trago y tiró la botella al fregadero, el cristal rompiéndose en pedazos con el impacto. Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a salir a gran velocidad, llenando poco a poco el espacio al caer más deprisa de lo que el desagüe podía vaciarla.

Cuando el pelirrojo cerró de nuevo el grifo, casi un minuto después, el agua se drenó en segundos, llevándose con ella cualquier resto que hubiese podido quedar en el cristal así como los trozos más pequeños de este.

Se separó de la vieja encimera de mármol en la que había estado apoyado y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, sus pasos resonando sobre el frío suelo de cemento y el eco de estos escuchándose por el amplio espacio que años atrás había sido una fábrica.

Ahora el edificio estaba prácticamente abandonado, los restos de la maquinaria apilados en las esquinas o metidos en algunas de las demás salas que habían adoptado el rol de almacenes improvisados. La única razón por la que no había polvo en el lugar era que resultaba realmente molesto trabajar con todas aquellas partículas flotando en el aire y haciéndote estornudar y toser, así siempre que iba a utilizar la fábrica Kid venía un par de horas antes para pasar la aspiradora en las habitaciones que iba a utilizar.

* * *

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó el médico al verlo sentado en la pequeña sala de espera reservada para los pacientes que tenían hora con ese específico doctor. Las horas de visita habían terminado, tal como anunciaba el cartel del pasillo en el que se leía el horario de consultas, pero aún así ahí estaba Kid, sentado en una de las acolchadas sillas de la sala._

_-Depende –respondió el pelirrojo, sin ponerse en pie-, ¿tienes planes?_

_Trafalgar Law levantó una ceja, desconcertado por aquella pregunta._

_-Dudo mucho que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Eustass-ya._

_Una amplia sonrisa, demasiado amplia para ser la de una persona normal, se expandió por el rostro de Kid._

_-Así que te acuerdas de mi nombre._

_Hacía más de una semana que le habían dado el alta, y Kid no había estado muy seguro de que el médico fuera a acordarse de él._

_-No trato muy a menudo a pacientes que han recibido un disparo._

_-Supongo que no –dijo Kid, sin perder la sonrisa._

_-Sigues sin haberme dicho qué haces aquí a estas horas, Eustass-ya._

_-Sí que lo he hecho. Te he preguntado si tienes planes –dijo Kid, sintiéndose un poco molesto por tener que repetirse._

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso estás invitándome a salir?_

* * *

_Kid se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó mucho al hombre moreno, dejando sus rostros a unos escasos veinte centímetros de distancia el uno del otro._

_-¿Y si es así? –Prácticamente gruñó entre dientes, para después comenzar a insultarse mentalmente. Estaba seguro de que había perdido cualquier posibilidad con ese pequeño estallido. Desde luego, aquella no era la mejor forma de acercarse a una pretendida cita._

_Contradiciendo sus expectativas, una fina y ligeramente torcida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Trafalgar Law._

_-La verdad es que no tengo nada importante que hacer._

_Inmediatamente, Kid recuperó su sonrisa, más grande incluso que antes, y se enderezó._

_-Genial. ¿Te gusta la comida china?_

* * *

Empujó la puerta, que no se había molestado en cerrar al salir antes, de lo que en el pasado había sido la sala de descanso de los trabajadores, y encendió la luz antes de entrar y volver a juntar la puerta tras de sí.

Los rojizos ojos de Kid se fijaron en el actual ocupante de la habitación, ahora iluminado por la patética luz de tres bombillas en aquella estancia sin ventanas en el corazón del edificio. Cuando lo había traído, el hombre había tratado de mantener la calma durante varios minutos, hasta que la desesperación pudo con su lamentable intento por mantener la cabeza fría y había comenzado a defenderse con uñas y dientes.

Ahora, casi dos horas después, apenas tenía fuerzas para jadear pesadamente, soltar algún aislado mísero gemido y abrir ligeramente los ojos cuando lo escuchó acercarse. El miedo en ellos se acusó por un momento, imponiéndose con fuerza sobre todas las demás emociones que se habían asentado en ellos poco después de que hubieran llegado.

Kid sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo y de muy buen humor. Toda la energía que aquel hombre, impulsado por cualquiera que fuera la mierda que se metía, había tenido dos horas atrás había sido completamente drenada por la sangre que su cuerpo perdía ahora de forma lenta pero constante.

Ya debían faltarle casi dos litros.

-Bueno –dijo Kid, su voz sonando alegre y complacida-, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, te lo aseguro, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de despedirse.

Kid estalló en carcajadas cuando más de aquellos patéticos gemidos, acompañados por un fino torrente de lágrimas, recibieron sus palabras. Y él que creía que el hombre había perdido las fuerzas para llorar hacía casi una hora.

* * *

_-Dime, Eustass-ya –habló Law, dejando el plato de arroz al curry de nuevo en la mesa tras servirse-, ¿cómo es que te dispararon?_

_Kid lo miró y tragó el trozo de rollo de primavera que tenía en la boca antes de responder._

_-Me acosté con una tía._

_Law levantó una ceja, mostrándose entre divertido y escéptico._

_-Me cuesta creer que esa sea una razón para disparar a alguien, por muy… deficiente que hubiera podido ser su desempeño._

_Kid lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Mi _desempeño_ no tuvo nada que ver. De hecho los gritos de la tía se escucharon hasta en la calle._

_-¿Entonces? –Insistió Law, tan divertido que Kid no sabía si quería darle un puñetazo o hacer que aquella emoción continuase en el moreno. La diversión era una expresión que le sentaba muy bien a su atractivo rostro._

_-Puede que hubiese hecho una apuesta con unos amigos y que en la habitación hubiese una cámara. También puede que el video terminase circulando por internet y que al imbécil del novio de la tía no le sentase demasiado bien._

_-Así que te disparó –concluyó Law, aún evidentemente divertido a pesar de que las normas sociales dictaban que tendría que haberse horrorizado, o como mínimo asqueado, ante aquella historia-. ¿Y no te preocupa que vuelva a hacerlo? –Preguntó el moreno, como si se le acabase de ocurrir._

_Kid se encogió de hombros._

_-Nah, ese tío tenía la suerte en el culo. He oído que hace un par de días lo engancharon unos pandilleros y le metieron tal paliza que la palmó antes de que llegara la ambulancia siquiera._

_Law se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de volver a su comida._

_-Sí que es mala suerte, sí –comentó._

_Siguieron comiendo en silencio un rato más, pero no era un silencio que a Kid le molestara: tenía un aire tranquilo y agradable que lo hacía sentirse a gusto._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Law decidió preguntar algo que debía haber estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante un buen rato:_

_-¿Puedo saber a qué viene este interés por mí? Sé que estoy bueno, para qué negarlo, pero no es habitual que los pacientes me inviten a salir._

_Kid se echó a reír ante el comentario._

_-No necesitas abuela, ¿eh? –Law le dedicó una sonrisa complacida. –No estoy muy seguro, la verdad –respondió Kid-. Me llamaste la atención el otro día, supongo que eso es normal, no se ven muchos médicos con piercings y tatuajes._

_-Me han confundido con un drogadicto o un paciente en más de una ocasión –dijo Law, confirmando los pensamientos de Kid la primera vez que lo había visto. No parecía molestarle ese hecho, más bien parecía encontrarlo gracioso. El hombre sonrió de nuevo e hizo un gesto que abarcaba la mesa-. Aunque eso no explica lo de la cita._

_Kid le dedicó una amplia sonrisa._

_-Como has dicho, estás bueno: no me importaría echarte un polvo o dos._

_El moreno hizo un gesto un poco exagerado de estar pensándoselo._

_-Puede que si te comportas…_

_Kid estalló en carcajadas y Law pronto se le unió, atrayendo las miradas de los demás clientes del restaurante._

* * *

El silencio fue un cambio agradable en aquel momento, incluso aunque hubiese ido allí buscando lo que lo había precedido.

Kid se miró las manos, completamente empapadas en el líquido rojizo que había salido abundantemente del cuerpo sobre la mesa hasta momentos atrás, y sonrió. La sensación de paz y felicidad que lo invadía en instantes como aquel podía ser rivalizada por pocos momentos en su vida y, como todos los demás, era algo necesario para que el pelirrojo pudiese seguir funcionando con normalidad.

Como hacía siempre, se quedó allí en pie, contemplando sus manos y la escena que podía ver más allá de ellas, bañándose en el momento, absorbiendo todos y cada uno de sus detalles para poder revivirlo con la mayor nitidez posible durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Entre dos y tres meses.

Ese era el tiempo que tenía antes de que el recuerdo fuese perdiendo frescura y fragmentos de este comenzasen a desvanecerse poco a poco. El momento siempre estaría guardado en su memoria, pero los olores, las palabras, los tonos e incluso las propias voces, serían los primeros en marcharse, seguidos al cabo de un tiempo por los detalles de las imágenes, hasta que esa larga noche se convirtiese en algo que tardaría en repasar de inicio a fin en poco más de unos minutos.

Y para entonces Eustass Kid tendría que crear otro recuerdo con el que pasar los siguientes meses.

* * *

_Law no se sorprendió al ver a Kid sentado en la sala de espera frente a su consulta del hospital. Aquello se había convertido en una especie de tradición durante los últimos meses: todos los viernes por la noche, y algún otro día de la semana sin especificar, Kid iba a recoger a Law al trabajo, salían a cenar a algún restaurante, a veces veían una película y entonces se iban al piso del pelirrojo, donde pasaban todo el fin de semana._

_Ese día, en cambio, era mucho más tarde de la hora a la que el médico solía terminar, y este no había salido de su despacho, sino que venía de otro que estaba en ese mismo pasillo._

_Kid se puso en pie y se acercó a él._

_-Lo siento, Eustass-ya, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando? –Se disculpó Law._

_Kid ignoró la pregunta, fijándose en el aspecto de Law, con las ojeras mucho más pronunciadas que de costumbre, que parecía ir a desplomarse en cualquier momento._

_-¿Va todo bien?_

_Law negó con la cabeza._

_-Te lo cuento luego, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muerto de hambre._

_Aquello preocupó aún más a Kid._

_Durante los meses que hacía que salían juntos se había fijado en que Trafalgar Law comía bastante menos de lo que una persona con su constitución debería, y el hecho de que tuviera hambre le hizo preguntarse cuánto hacía que no comía. O cuánto tiempo llevaba alimentándose a base de comida basura, que a efectos prácticos era lo mismo._

_Pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Kid lo sostuvo durante todo el trayecto hasta el coche y, por una vez, decidió ir directamente a casa. Que Law no hubiese insistido en que podía arreglárselas por su cuenta probaba que no estaba solamente "mal", y sabía que el muy cabezota no hablaría hasta que estuviesen en su casa._

_Quince minutos después Kid había dejado el coche en el parking de su edificio y habían subido hasta el tercer piso. Nada más abrir la puerta, mandó a Law a sentarse en una silla de la cocina y él se puso a prepararle algo de comer._

_Y si era preciso se lo haría tragar con embudo._

_Iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero Law se lo adelantó._

_-Me han puesto una demanda por mala praxis._

_A Kid se le cayó el paquete de fideos al banco, Por suerte estaba cerrado._

_Se giró a mirarlo: Law tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Kid decidió permanecer callado un poco y, tal como se había esperado, al cabo de un minuto Law siguió hablando:_

_-Es una gilipollez. Ese hombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salvarse y padecía una enfermedad muy poco común. Yo simplemente aproveché para recoger algunos datos acerca de ella antes de que dejase de progresar. Y ahora me acusan de dejar morir a un paciente._

_Kid no pudo tragarse la carcajada ante aquello._

_-Vamos, que pasaste de intentar operarlo para ver cómo iba la enfermedad antes de que la palmara._

_Law lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Es una forma muy vulgar de decirlo._

_-¿Y por qué lo estabas operando si no podía salvarse?_

_-De ir bien, cosa que no tenía demasiadas posibilidades para empezar, esa operación le habría dado como un año más de vida. Es una operación extremadamente cara que no suele realizarse, pero como a ese paciente le sobraba el dinero decidió hacérsela, supongo que para pasar más tiempo con sus parientes antes de morir. No soy un monstruo, Eustass-ya, lo evalué antes de decidir nada: la operación no iba a funcionar._

_-No te lo estoy discutiendo –se apresuró a decir Kid, viendo cómo se iba poniendo a la defensiva a medida que hablaba. Volvió a centrarse en preparar la comida-. Supongo que el jefe te estaba echando la bronca o algo antes._

_Law bufó se movió un poco, seguramente buscando una posición más cómoda, antes de responder._

_-Algo así. Llevo ahí metido, contestando a un montón de preguntas estúpidas una y otra vez, desde las doce del medio día. Y encima mis compañeros de trabajo, desde que se dijo ayer lo de la demanda, no dejan de atosigarme con preguntas. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hacer una pausa decente para comer en dos días. No sé para qué tanto revuelo, si todos sabemos que como mucho me suspenderán un par de meses sin sueldo, y no es muy probable. No soy el primer médico que decide no operar a un paciente porque no serviría de nada._

_-¿Tampoco eres el primero que decide abrirlo, ya que estabas en quirófano, solo porque sí? –Preguntó Kid, girándose justo a tiempo para ver a Law esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida suya._

_-No es culpa mía que los demás sean tan moralistas._

_Kid se rio y cogió el plato de sopa, dejándoselo delante._

_-Anda, come. Voy a hacerte también una tortilla._

* * *

Kid se giró, sobresaltado, al escuchar un suave chirrido, y se encontró con la puerta que daba a la sala abierta. En el marco de esta, Trafalgar Law estaba en pie, sus ojos grises pasando de Kid al cuerpo sin vida mutilado en la mesa tras él.

El silencio se alargó, siendo el rápido latido de su propio corazón lo único que Kid podía escuchar mientras Law parecía analizar la escena frente a sus ojos.

Kid apretó los puños y se forzó a permanecer calmado. Acababa de terminar su ritual para mantener el equilibrio, toda su rabia estaba bajo control, y no iba a permitir que saliera, bajo ningún concepto, contra Law.

_Nunca más, incluso aunque tenga que cargarme a toda la puta ciudad._

Se recordó, y respiró hondo, repitiendo aquella frase en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Que Law lo descubriese siempre había sido un temor en el fondo de su mente.

Al menos había logrado ganar tres invaluables años más junto a él.

* * *

_-Eh, Trafalgar, dame la puta camiseta –gruñó Kid, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. _

_Law lo ignoró y siguió sosteniendo la camiseta de su novio contra su pecho, sonriéndole burlonamente._

_-Creo que paso, Eustass-ya. Estás mucho mejor sin ella._

_Kid apretó los dientes._

_-Tengo que irme a trabajar, imbécil, y esa es la única que me queda limpia._

_-Es sábado, di que no vas._

_Apretando los puños con fuerza, Kid se forzó a respirar hondo._

_-Ya te he dicho… que ha salido un jodido imprevisto y tengo que ir. Dame. La. Puta. Camiseta._

_La sonrisa de Law se tornó juguetona y apretó más la prenda contra su pecho._

_-Entonces ven a quitármela._

_Saltando ante el desafío, Kid se abalanzó sobre él, una mano directa a por la camiseta y la otra, todavía cerrada en un puño, impactó contra el hombro derecho de Law en el proceso, haciendo que soltase la tela, sorprendido, y que se echase hacia atrás, fallando al tratar de esquivarlo y saliendo despedido por él, cayendo por el borde de la cama y golpeándose contra el suelo._

_De rodillas en la cama, Kid sonrió triunfal con la camiseta en una mano, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que su novio no se levantaba._

_-¿Trafalgar? –Preguntó, acercándose al borde de la cama para ver cómo estaba._

_Law estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano sosteniéndose la mejilla que se había golpeado contra el canto de la mesita de noche, el otro brazo, el que Kid había golpeado, caído en el suelo con el hombro doblado en un ángulo extraño, y las piernas enredadas en la sábana que las había estado tapando en la cama._

_-¡Oh, joder! –Exclamó Kid, soltando la prenda y bajando de la cama a toda prisa para arrodillarse junto a él-. ¡¿Estás bien?! Lo siento, lo siento –comenzó a disculparse, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse._

_Law apartó sus manos y se puso en pie por sus propios medios. Ignorándolo, comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse a toda prisa utilizando solo la mano izquierda._

_-Joder, Law, lo siento, de verdad, no sé qué coño me ha pasado –siguió disculpándose Kid, levantándose también y tratando de acercarse a él de nuevo._

_Law alzó una mano, haciendo que se detuviera, y habló, ya completamente vestido:_

_-Olvídalo, tienes que ir a trabajar. Yo también me voy. No me llames._

_Kid se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras, y no volvió en sí hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose._

_Rugiendo de rabia, le dio una patada a la mesita de noche que la tiró al suelo, haciendo que saltase parte de la madera. La mesita de noche contra la que Law se había golpeado la cara._

* * *

-Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo para controlarte –habló Law finalmente, su voz completamente carente de emoción.

Kid desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo cuando finalmente el shock pasase y aquellos ojos grises que tanto adoraba se llenasen de asco y horror por lo que había hecho. Por lo que Kid _era_.

* * *

_Tras dos semanas de llamarlo constantemente sin recibir respuesta y cinco días acampando frente a la puerta de su piso, prácticamente sin comer ni dormir nada en todo ese tiempo, Kid se sobresaltó el escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Law no había salido para nada en esos cinco días._

_-¿Sigues aquí? –Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo completamente serio._

_Kid no respondió, las palabras atragantándose en su garganta al ver a Law después de esas casi tres semanas. Al ver _cómo_ estaba Law después de esas casi tres semanas. En su mejilla izquierda todavía quedaba una pequeña marca, casi invisible, del golpe que se había dado contra la mesa._

_Su brazo derecho estaba en cabestrillo._

_-¿Te has quedado sin palabras? –Preguntó Law-. Si tienes algo que decir te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora o te largues. Esto ya está yendo demasiado lejos._

_Kid se apresuró a ponerse en pie, casi cayéndose en el proceso. Se obligó a mirarlo, tratando de demostrar que era sincero. Los cientos de discursos que había preparado se esfumaron de su mente y se vio forzado a improvisar, sus palabras saliendo atropelladas una después de la otra._

_-Law, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, no sé qué coño pasó, pero lo siento de verdad. Sé que no debería aparecer por aquí, que tienes todas las razones del mundo para mandarme a la mierda y que soy un jodido imbécil, pero me importas demasiado. Yo… te quiero –confesó por primera vez-. Eres lo único bueno que he tenido en toda mi puta vida, y por favor, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Solo una, si hago algo para cabrearte, o vuelvo a hacerte daño o lo que sea entonces mándame a la mierda, diseccióname o lo que quieras para ver qué coño está mal en mi puto cerebro o lo que te apetezca, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo, encontraré alguna forma de controlarlo._

_Kid terminó, tomando el aire que no se había parado a tomar durante su apresurado discurso, y esperó._

_Law se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos, mirándolo, evaluándolo y, con un poco de suerte, considerando sus palabras._

_Finalmente, el moreno suspiró e hizo un gesto hacia el improvisado campamento de Kid._

_-Recoge eso y entra, anda. No quedaría muy bien en mi expediente que alguien se muriera de inanición en la puerta de mi casa._

_Inmensamente aliviado, Kid se apresuró a hacer lo que le había dicho._

_-Pero –siguió Law, deteniéndolo antes de que entrara- estás a prueba, y no pienso ponértelo fácil. Puedes olvidarte de verme en tu cama, o de acercarte tú a la mía, por una buena temporada._

_-No haré nada que tú no quieras –prometió Kid, demasiado aliviado para lamentar la pérdida de sexo._

_Estuvo tentado a abrazarlo de pura emoción, pero una mirada fulminante de Law lo detuvo, así que se limitó a entrar y a sentarse en una silla como su con suerte aún novio le instruyó._

_No sabía cómo, pero encontraría una forma de descargar toda aquella rabia que lo invadía sin que ello afectase nunca más a Law._

_Pasase lo que pasase, Kid no volvería a hacer daño a Law._

_Jamás._

* * *

-Sí, así es como me controlo –reconoció Kid, mirándose las manos manchadas de la sangre aún fresca de su última víctima.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Kid esperó a escuchar los pasos de Law alejándose, pero este no se movió. Simplemente hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Ya lo hacías antes de conocerme?

Kid levantó la cabeza ante aquello. Al ver la mirada carente de emoción de Law, desvió de nuevo la vista y miró a un punto indefinido de la pared.

-No, esto no. Entonces me metía en peleas, muchas peleas. Aunque sí que maté a algunas personas-. Kid no entendía por qué Law seguía allí, pero mientras pudiera, trataría de explicarse un poco.

Necesitaba tratar de explicarse, aunque Law no fuera a entenderlo.

Dudaba que alguien pudiera.

-El novio de la chica del video –dedujo Law, refiriéndose a aquella conversación que tuvieron en su primera cita casi cuatro años atrás.

-Entre otros –admitió Kid.

-¿Por qué cambiaste? –Siguió preguntando Law.

_Tal vez necesita respuestas._ Razonó. Si Law necesitaba respuestas, Kid le daría respuestas. De todas formas, ya se había acabado todo: una vez Law saliera de allí sería cuestión de horas antes de que vinieran a arrestarlo, la única forma de evitarlo siendo que Law _no_ saliera.

Eso no iba a hacerlo.

Nunca.

Se había prometido a sí mismo y al propio Law que nunca más le haría daño, e iba a cumplirlo. No había mentido entonces: Trafalgar Law era lo único bueno que había habido jamás en la vida de Eustass Kid, y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo. Si por ello tenía que dejar que lo condenaran… a lo que fuera que lo condenaran por la larga lista de asesinatos a sus espaldas, que así fuera.

-Las peleas eran muy arriesgadas. Ya lo viste, hasta me dispararon una vez. Podría haber muerto, y no quería que pasara. Antes me daba igual, pero ahora ya no –confesó, sintiéndose estúpido.

Ahí estaba él, un monstruo que necesitaba causar daño y matar para poder llevar una semejanza de vida normal el resto del tiempo, hablando de cómo el haberse _enamorado_ había cambiado su retorcida vida.

Era absurdo.

¿Y por qué Law no se iba?

-¿Cómo me has descubierto? –Decidió preguntar finalmente. Al menos eso necesitaba saberlo: había sido muy cuidadoso para no dejar rastro. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado Law?

Si incluso había hecho pasar esas salidas como noches en las que tenía que quedarse a trabajar en el taller hasta tardísimo, a veces incluso de madrugada, por algún trabajo de última hora urgente. Había un par de esas a mes, así que colar una cada siete u ocho de ellas no había sido difícil.

Algo que sonó como un resoplido fue su primera respuesta.

-Te recuerdo que soy médico, Kid.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos muy abiertos. _Kid. _Law solo utilizaba su nombre en situaciones muy serias o especiales.

-Aunque te duchases, podía notar el olor a sangre.

-¿Lo sabías…?

Era incapaz de pensar con claridad. No entendía nada. ¿Law lo había sabido? ¿Desde cuándo? Si de verdad lo había seguido sabiendo ya _eso_, tenía que haberlo sospechado por lo menos desde la última vez. Y hacía cuatro meses desde entonces.

-Uní todas las piezas hace unos meses. Cuando me di cuenta de que cada pocos meses, después de "trabajar" una noche estabas de muy buen humor aunque los días anteriores habías estado insoportable, empecé a pensarlo. Al principio creí que te metías en peleas, pero lo descarté porque te estuve prestando atención y no parecías herido. Además, de ser peleas no me lo habrías ocultado. Después de ahí fue fácil. Si estabas hiriendo a gente de otra forma, no podías arriesgarte a que te identificaran, así que no podías dejarlos con vida. Lo confirmé la última vez. No sé qué hiciste, pero deberías ir con más cuidado con la ropa: la materia gris es algo muy fácil de identificar para un médico.

Cuando Law terminó de hablar, se quedaron ambos callados, la mirada de Law clavada en el rostro de Kid, aún completamente falta de emoción, y Kid mirando a Law, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Entonces qué coño haces aquí? –Preguntó finalmente-. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas, podías haberlo confirmado y haberte largado sin que te viera y decidiera matarte.

Los labios de Law se movieron y formaron aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica suya. Kid sintió como una garra apretando su pecho. Adoraba esa sonrisa.

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

No dudó.

-No.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Law dio un paso al frente. Y después otro.

-Lo que estás pensando, Kid, tiene un pequeño problema.

Otro paso más y Law quedó a menos de medio metro de distancia. Al alcance de su mano.

Kid tragó saliva, negándose a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Tú no eres el único aquí que parece estar mal de la cabeza.

Kid dio un paso atrás, golpeándose contra la mesa.

-No juegues conmigo…

-Podría haberme ido cuando encontraste la muñeca de aquella niña y, en vez de devolvérsela, la destrozaste frente a sus ojos para luego reírte de ella cuando se echó a llorar; o podría haberlo hecho cuando tiraste aquella caja llena de gatos al río; también podría haberme marchado después de que decidieras tenerme un fin de semana entero encadenado a la cama; o cuando le partiste la cara a aquel tío por burlarse de nosotros en el cine. Pero me quedé, me quedé porque aunque es indiscutible que eres un peligro para el resto del mundo, también es indiscutible que no lo eres para mí. Me quedé porque me enamoré de un jodido psicópata al que le gusta traerme el desayuno a la cama y abrazarme después de hacer el amor.

Law levantó una mano y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Kid.

-No vas a irte… -susurró Kid, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-No.

Kid lo envolvió por la cintura, con fuerza, ignorando que con ello acababa de mancharle la ropa, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acabando de acortar la distancia entre ellos para besarlo desesperadamente, descargando en ese beso toda la tensión y todo el miedo que había sentido durante los últimos minutos.

Law estaba allí, era real. No iba a irse a ningún sitio, iba a quedarse con él. Iba a seguir siendo suyo.

Podía dejar de esconderse.

Se separó y apoyó la frente contra la del moreno.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Si no puedes hacerlo y quieres parar, entonces dilo. Pararé y podrás irte si crees que esto es demasiado después de todo.

-Adelante. No pienso irme –aceptó Law, desafiante.

Kid retiró los brazos de su cintura.

-Desnúdate.

A pesar de que Law odiaba que le dieran órdenes, no chistó e hizo lo que le había dicho. Aquello era algo importante para Kid, algo que necesitaba hacer para confirmar que todo estaba bien, y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, Kid le indicó que se acercara y este lo hizo, deteniéndose con su piel desnuda prácticamente tocando el cuerpo vestido de Kid. Este lo rodeó de nuevo por la cintura, lo pegó por completo a su cuerpo y bajó una mano al trasero de Law, que acarició antes de, sin advertencia alguna, meter dos de sus dedos cubiertos de sangre en la estrecha entrada de su amante.

Law jadeó, y sus manos subieron al pecho de Kid, apretando su camiseta.

Agachando la cabeza y sosteniendo a Law de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos en todo momento, Kid comenzó a mover los dedos, buscando el punto que haría gemir a Law de aquella forma que lo excitaba tanto. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con las puntas de sus dedos, disfrutando de los gemidos que Law no trataba de ocultar, y no se detuvo hasta que notó el miembro del moreno, pegado contra su pierna, completamente erecto.

Entonces retiró los dedos y se apartó para abrirse el pantalón, sin retirar la mirada de su amante y su evidente erección, quien a la vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Si quieres dejarlo, dilo ahora –advirtió, acercándose a él.

Law simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Kid se acercó a él y lo levantó del suelo, girándose para dejarlo, sentado, en un espacio libre de la misma mesa donde estaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Se colocó entre sus piernas y las levantó para ponerse en posición. Law le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entonces Kid embistió, entrando en él y abrazándolo con fuerza una vez estuvo dentro.

Sin hablar, con el rostro enterrado en el pelo de Law y la cabeza de este apoyada contra su cuello, abrazándose el uno al otro, comenzó a moverse, gimiendo sin restricciones al igual que el moreno, al tiempo en que lo tomaba.

Estaba allí, en su santuario, sosteniendo a la persona que más amaba entre sus brazos, moviéndose dentro de él, de la forma en que tanto le gustaba estar, y Law le correspondía, tratando de mover las caderas a pesar de la posición en que estaba, recorriendo el cuello de Kid con sus labios, gimiendo de placer de una forma en que Kid no había esperado poder tenerlo nunca. Con la comprensión de que había logrado todo lo que jamás creyó que podría tener, Kid llegó al clímax, corriéndose con fuerza en el ensangrentado pasaje de su amante y llevando la mano a su erección para arrastrarlo con él y sostenerlo mientras los cubría a ambos con su esencia.

Se quedaron abrazados y unidos, Law sentado en la mesa y Kid utilizándolo a él y al mueble para no caerse de puro cansancio por la noche tan ajetreada que había tenido, negándose a soltarlo.

-Eustass-ya –habló Law, y Kid se encontró sonriendo al ver que había vuelto al trato de siempre-, dime que has comprobado que este tío no tenía VIH o algo por el estilo, porque como haya cogido algo por tu culpa el próximo en morir aquí serás tú, ¿me oyes?

Kid se rio, increíblemente aliviado de comprobar que Law seguía siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de todo.

_Su _Law.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? Hago mis deberes antes de elegir a alguien, o ya habría cogido yo algo hace tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Law, no muy convencido. Su rostro seguía pegado al cuello de Kid.

-En serio. Paso semanas estudiándolos: busco gente que esté yendo a una de las clínicas gratuitas a hacerse chequeos y compruebo que sus resultados sean negativos y paso semanas vigilándolos para asegurarme de que no tienen familia o amigos muy cercanos que vayan a echarlos de menos.

-Lo tienes todo bien montado.

-Pues claro –dijo Kid, y lo estrechó con más fuerza-. No quiero que me cojan.

-¿Cómo te deshaces de los cuerpos?

-Deshaciéndolos, literalmente –dijo Kid, sonriendo ampliamente-. Cuando cerraron esta fábrica se dejaron un montón de cosas, entre ellas varios bidones de disolventes industriales. Cuando traigo a uno ya no quedan ni los huesos del anterior.

-¿Es tuya la fábrica?

-Sí. La dirigía mi padre, y cuando quebró el edificio se quedó como una especie de almacén.

Law se movió, y Kid notó que giraba la cabeza hacia el centro de la mesa.

-¿Has acabado con tu amigo?

Kid hizo un ruido de afirmación.

-¿Me lo dejas antes de que lo metas en uno de eso bidones?

Kid soltó una carcajada estupefacta.

-No me jodas que quieres abrirlo.

-Bueno, tú ya no vas a usarlo, y te vas a deshacer de él igual, así que…

Riéndose entre dientes, Kid le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

-Todo tuyo, pero vamos a vestirnos primero.

**Fin**

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí os agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre la historia.


End file.
